Clint Richmond
Clinton Johnathan Richmond (July 3rd, 1984) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to John Richmond and Mae Richmond. He's the older brother of Mary Jane Richmond. His father and grandfather were both Army Rangers. He and Candace Swain were best friends growing up. The two would often do everything together. They'd catch crawdads in the creek. Clint was also good friends with Marcia Weston. When Clint was 12, Candace's mom Trisha Wakefield was murdered. Clint and Candace dated on and off again in High School. When Clint was 18, he joined the army. He served in Iraq from 2002 - 2006. While over there, Clint asked someone to identify themselves. When they didn't, he shot. It turned out to be a 5 year old girl. Clint's mental state after that came into question, and he received a general discharge. His passport was flagged, and his weapons permit was revoked. Clint never told anyone about what happened over there, out of fear of what they'd think. He distanced himself from Candace, and never proposed to her even though she waited for him. Candace eventually married Tom Swain, which Clint hated. He continued working on his father's farm thanks to his mother. During the Angels of Death murders, Clint was a suspect. This was because he hated The Legend for killing Candace's mother. His father ran for Mayor, but ultimately stepped down. After the murders were over, he finally married Candace. =Childhood= Growing up, Clint and Candace Swain were best friends. They did a lot of things together, and almost always played together. Clint would help out on his father's farm, and when the Wakefields needed help, he'd volunteer. Clint was a very strong young man, who had aspirations of being an army ranger just like his father and grandfather. When he was 12 years old, Candace's mom died. After that, he'd have to stop by the Wakefield Farm every afternoon after school with his dad to try and help Candace take care of the farm. He was also among one of the Ruby Springs Thirteen that were locked in a crypt for three days without food or water. =High School= In High School, Clint did fairly well. When he turned 15 he and Candace started dating. When he was 16 years old his grandfather dated. Candace and Clint broke up just before he turned 17, but started dating again before school started back. They broke up again at the end of the school year, as Clint was going off to fight in Iraq. He helped Candace out at her farm after school. =Army= After High School, Clint and Candace officially broke up as Clint was sent to Iraq. Clint spent four years fighting in Iraq. While there, he killed a 5 year old girl who would not identify herself. Afterwards, Clint couldn't handle it. He became mentally unstable. He couldn't handle being in the army anymore, and was given a general discharge. =Return Home= When Clint returned home in 2006, he had a rough time of it. He wanted to travel, but he didn't have enough money. Candace had waited for him. The two began dating again. Candace had no job, and was trying to work the farm. She hoped for Clint to marry her, and help her run the farm together. But Clint didn't want that. He wanted to leave Ruby Springs. So he left her. She later went on to marry Tom Swain. Clint hated it, because Tom treated her badly. =Angels of Death= During the Angels of Death murders, Clint was a suspect in the investigation. Though Candace wasn't, she was put on trial for suspicion. He was called as a witness for the prosecution during her trial. He finally confessed to his father what hedid in Iraq during the investigation as well. =Later Life= Clint and Candace go on to get married, and they work his father's farm together. They have two children -- Henry Richmond and Trish Richmond named after Candace's parents. =Quotes= "Served in Iraq. It's not a pretty place. And I don't just mean the desert. Everything there.. is dead. Not a pleasant experience at all." "No. If she were to have killed her father, I think it would have been out of rage. No time to think and plan it out." "That was a very long time ago. We were stuck in the crypt for 3 days. No food. No water. No air. We pounded on the door, hoping someone would hear us. But they didn't. We eventually tired out." "I feel more sorry for him now. Having an asshole father." - on how he views Wes Hughes after learning Giles Hughes killed Trisha Wakefield Category:Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX3 Suspects Category:Suspects Category:MISTX0